Getting There
by PrettyLittleNinja
Summary: All Cammie has dreamed of is finally turning 16 and getting her license so she can go on a road trip to the Winter Olympics to see 18 year old Zach Goode ski. She finally gets the chance at last along with her best friends, but things don't go as smoothly as planned. Besides half the fun is getting there.


**Getting There**

**Chapter 1: License to Drive/ Sweet 16**

_That every long lost dream,_

_Led me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart,_

_They were like northern stars_

_Rascal Flatts_

_Bless the Broken Road_

"Yeah, that's me, behind the wheel. Cool, no very cool. Day one: the big road trip. LA to Utah for the Winter Olympics. It's all good, no it's all great. License to drive!" Cammie Morgan cheered as they were cursing down the road.

"Yeah!" Macey McHenry and Liz Sutton echoed behind her. So far they were making great speed to the Olympics. Out of all six of the, the boys included, Cammie had wanted it the most. She begged her parents to let her go on a road trip to the Olympics with her friends. Grant, Jonas, and Preston just wanted to come along so she let them.

"The sun shining on our faces, the wind whipping through our hair, oh my gosh this so much fun!" Cammie smiled. All the girls giggled.

"Ok enough with the info commercial," Bex sighed, "when do I get to drive?"

'You will."

"You will? Seems like they're your two favorite words since we got into this car," Bex complained running a hand through her dark brown hair.

"And you will," Cammie told her, "eventually." Bex inwardly groaned. She was never going to get a chance to drive Cammie's sweet sixteen present.

"Ok so if we take the Sana Monica freeway all the way to I-15, it should only be five hundred and forty four miles to Salt Lake City for the Winter Olympics. Our first road trip!" All the girls wooed, then high fived each other.

By the way there was this little technicality that Cammie and Macey had to deal with about six months ago.

*Six Months Ago*

It's called a driver's license. Personally what is the point of turning sixteen if don't drive. Everyone else had already gotten theirs, except for Cammie and Macey. They were younger than everyone else, therefore the babies out of the group. People called them twins, even though they weren't even related. Cammie had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, while Macey had black hair with the largest blue eyes any one has ever seen. Both beautiful just in their own way. Macey had remarkable poise, while Cammie had determination.

"You know if you don't know it by now," Macey started but was cut off by Cammie.

"Forwards and backwards," she smirked.

"Okay students, put your books away," a bald man with a stain on his tie told them, "The test is twenty questions, twenty minutes. All you get is a minute per question. You may begin good luck."

Both of the girls sat there answering the questions. After they finished they sat there waiting to get the results. They both wanted it so badly.

After about a half hour the same man came in. "Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry you passed."

"Yes!" The girls squealed and hugged each other.

"Nice seeing you again Mrs. Harris," He said to the sixty year old woman next to them then looked down at his clip board, "Wow, you passed too." All three of them high fived.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room, Liz ran into the room and cheered "They did it! They finally got their licenses." She started jumping and then tried to hug Jonas Anderson. But Jonas swatted her away. "Get a grip," he muttered.

"You know Lizzie," Bex commented, "It's not like they solved global warming or world hunger. They just got their driver's licenses."

"You know Bex Baxter, you're real dazzling when you're dissing on people." Grant told her.

"Greg," Bex started, but got cut off. "It's Grraanntt!" Grant scoffed. Bex rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Not even if you were the last guy on planet earth." Grant had always hit on Bex and she hated it. "So I guess that's a no!" She hit him across the head.

"You guys know their halfway home," Preston said from across the room.

"Halfway? The next part of the test is the test!" Bex stated.

Meanwhile back at Cammie's final test, things were going very slow.

"How am I doing?" Cammie asked the instructor. She wasn't going a mile over twenty.

Cammie said to herself, "Okay, two hands on the wheel, one at ten o'clock and one at two o'clock."

The instructor sighed, "Speaking of time, I've got a lunch break and I'd really hate to miss it."

"Sure, when is it?" she questioned.

"In two hours." H Cammie let out a nervous laugh. Maybe she was going a little too slow.

Meanwhile back at Macey's car, things were going very fast.

She was speeding along, jamming out to music, and checking her hair in the mirror. She smiled at the instructor and he wrote something down. "Oh you don't like the music? That's alright I'll change it."

She just ran over something and the instructor wrote something else down. "Just so you know," he told her, "I have wife and three kids. Kids that really need to be raised by two parents."

"Oh that's great," Macey said back even though she had no idea why he was telling her this, "Do you have any pictures?" He just stared at her like she was crazy and shook his head no. "Hear move your hands," He told her as he put her hands in the right spot.

Once both girls got back from their driving tests, they went to ask each other if they passed.

"You pass?" Cammie asked Macey. Macey shook her head yes, "How about you?" "Yeah!" Cammie squealed. They both started jumping up and down.

While taking their pictures for their licenses Macey got a good one right away, but it took Cammie a few times. Macey was really photogenic.

With their driver licenses in hands, now it was time for them to celebrate. The odd thing about Macey and Cammie was that they shared the same birthday. People called them twins and they shared a birthday. Most people found that to be odd, but it was like having a sister for Macey and Cammie. Since they were babies they always had their birthday parties together.

"You know I'm glad we didn't have like a big go over the top blow out," Cammie admitted as she was longing on a pool chair at her and Macey's sweet sixteen.

"Hey are you making fun of my sweet sixteen?" Liz laughed.

"You had three hundred people there and you knew what fifty or sixty people?"

"Forty seven. It got a little out of hand," Liz blushed.

"Yeah I'd say! There were only three hundred people at our junior prom," Macey joined in.

"Can girls ask guys to the prom?" Liz smiled. Liz was the sweetheart out of the group that fell for the jerk Jonas. Even though Jonas was their friend he was a jerk. But what made that he liked Cammie not Liz.

"Sure, it's a free country," Cammie answered. Cammie wasn't shy and she would do so if she needed to.

"When Jonas comes back from the bathroom, you should ask him," Macey told Liz.

"Jonas is into Cammie," Liz smiled. Even though Liz liked him, she couldn't hold Cam to blame because it wasn't her fault that Jonas wasn't into her like the way she's into him.

"Ok there are two chances of me going to the dance with Jonas and they both involve a convent, none and none!" Cammie wouldn't ever do that to Liz.

"I know who I'm going to the dance with," Preston said while gazing at Macey. Macey just shook her head and wagged her eyebrows at the girls. All the girls wooed.

Back inside Grant was looking for food. He stomach was literally an empty bottomless pit. All his friends made fun of him, but you know what they say 'You are what you eat' and he would rather take pride in it then sulk. It wasn't like Grant was fat or anything, in fact he was the opposite.

"Dude, Grant I called you like an hour ago," Jonas called to him from across the room, "This thing is almost over."

"Chill dude, I don't walk away from one of my friends moms home cooked meals," He smirked.

"Dude, you wouldn't walk away from any meal including four day old French fries." Grant wasn't listening at the time though. He was looking outside the kitchen window into the backyard.

"Wow! Bex's in a bathing suit! Yeah," He howled a smile growing on his face.

"No dude, that's a bikini." Jonas reached for the chips in front of him. Grant wooed.

"Grant, look I've got the best idea," Grant smiled when Jonas said this letting some food fall out of his mouth, "Chicks love cannonballs, so you should do one for the ladies because you're the cannonball king."

"Oh no!"

"Dude you want to be the head of the party, right?' Grant shook his head yes, "So go out there and do one of your famous cannonballs."

"Oh dude, that is not going to happen!"

"But it's funny and what do girls like?" Jonas asked him.

"Hunky jocks named Dillon!" Grant told him.

Jonas shook his head yes, "Yeah but they love funny."

"You're right dude! It is kind of whimsical isn't it?" Grant smiled.

"Hysterical, a crowd favorite!" Grant had no idea that Jonas set him up. Together they ran out just as Mr. Morgan was making an announcement.

"Happy birthday to my two favorite birthday girls!" Then everyone started singing Happy Birthday. Jonas lost sight of Grant.

Just as the girls were about to blow out the candles, Grant yelled "Pool time!" He got a running start and jumped into the water making a giants splash cannonball style. Water soaked everyone and thing. Even the candles on the cake were put out. "Grant!" everyone groaned.

"Yeah!" Grant yelled as her came up to the surface expecting cheers, but only getting angry expressions. He could see Jonas off in the back smirking.

"Nice Grant." Preston exclaimed angrily.

"Jonas tricked me into doing it!" Grant pointed a finger at Jonas. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Jonas sounded shocked.

"Yeah well I guess we can't have cake!" Cammie frowned.

"Cam, we turned sixteen and we got our driver's licenses. It's fine," Macey sighed.

"Yeah, you guys beating the DMV is pretty cool," Liz smiled. Leave it to Liz and Macey to turn this situation around.

"Yeah well know all I need is a car," Cammie looked at her parents. They both had smiles on their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan lead Cammie to the front of the house. Waiting there was a red shiny mustang convertible wrapped in a big bow.

"Oh my gosh!" Cammie squealed, "Thank you guys so much!" Not everyone was as lucky as her to have loving parents that bought her a car because come let's face it like no one gets a car on the sixteenth birthday. That's just in movies.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Morgan do you think you guys could adopt me?" Jonas asked. Hell anyone would want to be a Morgan after seeing how much Cammie gets.

"I promise to super responsible! This is the sweetest sweet sixteen ever!" Cammie cheered.

*Six Months Later*

Cammie has had her beautiful red car for six months and at this point she considers it part of the family.

"Six months later and finally our fist road trip," Macey shouted with joy. Of course she would be just happy to get away from her parents. She had been staying at the Morgan's house for the last past week because her dad had some traveling to do for work. Not that she really cared. When she was home all hell would break out between her and her mom.

"Yeah, but I still think we should fly," Cammie muttered under her breath. She was afraid of missing the Olympics. After all she was the one that worked her butt of to get the tickets for her and her friends.

Mrs. Morgan heard what she said and smiled, "But just no flying in the mustang." Macey rolled her eyes, "Cammie as hard as this may be, just relax! I mean half the fun is getting there."

"No the fun is there," Cammie frowned, "Ice hockey, bob sledding, downhill skiing!" Liz piped in, "And your favorite hottie, Zach Goode." Macey and Mrs. Morgan smiled and laughed. Cammie did have a little crush on him.

Cammie blushed, "Okay I respect Zach Goode because he is an amazing downhill skier. He's fast, he's powerful, he's…. a total hottie." The girls giggled and Cammie blushed. Zach Goode did have amazing looks and talent.

"I totally second that," Bex grinned as she hopped into the car. All the girls and guys decided to meet at the Morgan's house before they took off for Salt Lake City.

"Okay as fun as this may be, this trip is about chilling with our friends, cursing in the car, and our hair whipping through the wind!" Macey pointed out.

Liz instantly throw her hands up to her head acting as if the world was about to end, "Oh my hair!"

"Oh you guys are staying at the most amazing ski lodge," Mrs. Morgan smiled. "Fireplaces in every bedroom, heated sidewalks," Mr. Morgan backed her up. Cammie wasn't too thrilled when she found that her parents only chose this lodge because they knew someone that would watch over them and make she they're okay.

"Heat on our feet… that is sweet!" Bex rhymed and high fived Liz. Even though they had semi chaperoned trip compared to an adult free one, they all agreed that a better lodge is worth it. She had seen pictures and it did look pretty amazing.

"Thanks mom and dad," Cammie hugged her parent's goodbye. She was a little nervous to see how this trip would turn out. It's not like she's never gone away without them, but she's had some sort of supervision with her. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Morgan," the girls chorused.

"Just do me one favor, listen to my advice," Mr. Morgan started. "Oh we're talking chaperones," Liz sighed. Mrs. Morgan nodded, "You're going with young men."

"Young… yes, Men? That's quite a stretch," Bex replied. The girls snickered. Grant, Jonas, and Preston are men? Have you seen the way Grant eats, or the way he acts for the matter? Their so immature, that they put nosy ten year olds to shame.

Just then they heard a loud honk and all turned their heads to the end of the driveway. They guys pulled up in a black no roof Jeep. They had their music blaring and were laughing. Liz giggled, "The Grant mobile." The car jerked to a stop and the music was cut off.

Grant waved to the girls with a donut in hand. Bex rolled her eyes, "Thanks for sharing your donuts with us."

"I only got a dozen!" Grant replied while some crumbs fell out of his mouth.

"Come on dudes, first one to the 'In and Out Burger' wins!" Jonas hollered. All the guys wooed and the girls laughed. "Wow! Hold up now, you're not racing," Mrs. Morgan warned. All the guys stopped talking. Jonas turned white, "Racing? No sir, Mr. Morgan. It's more like a figure of speech, you know like let's book or bust some fat air." Grant nodded his head in agreement.

"Sub titles please," Mr. Morgan grumbled. "Their anxious to snowboard," Bex smirked. "Yeah!" Preston joined in, "I mean don't worry Mr. Morgan we'll be cool. Right, Mace Mace?"

"Right, Pres Pres," Macey smiled awkwardly. She sort of had a thing with Preston, but she didn't know her exact feelings for him yet. "Oh please," Cammie smirked while making kissy faces at Macey.

"Will see you guys in Barstone," Grant called. They had made plans to get something to eat at the 'In and Out Burger' once they hit Barstone. They guys pulled away cheering.

"All right everybody," Mrs. Morgan called, "Cellphones?" They all held up their cellphones. "Okay you all have fun. Bye!" Mr. Morgan waved. "Opps camera," Cammie said as Mrs. Morgan reached out to give it to her. "Be safe! Love you!" she smiled. "Bye! Love you guys too!" Cam waved back. She started down her driveway, looking back in the windshield every once in a while. She saw her parents fading from her vision. Excitement dance through all the girls' eyes. They would surely make this a memorable trip.

**A/N: What did you think? I got inspired by the Olympics! There literally my all-time most favorite sporting event to watch on T.V. My favorite events to watch are swimming, gymnastics, diving, soccer, track and field, and beach volleyball. How about you? **

**Julia **


End file.
